What's Quodpot?
by sleepy queens
Summary: They all spend far too much time on the Quidditch pitch. [a drabble collection]
1. What are you doing, Johnson?

**A/N:** This is a collection of drabbles written for the Setting Boot Camp (#02 - extensive).

* * *

**What's Quodpot?**  
_a collection of quidditch-related drabbles_

* * *

"What are you _doing, _Johnson? You call that flying? To me, it seems more like flailing around with absolutely no sense of control!" Oliver shouted at Angelina, who scowled at him fiercely.

"Have you even noticed the ridiculous wind right now? It's dangerous as hell for us to even be out here and you know it!" the chaser screamed back, as yet another gust of wind almost blew the willowy girl off her broom.

"Players have to be prepared to play in any conditions!" Oliver yelled safely from the ground.

And, at exactly that moment, Angelina tumbled off her broom completely, saved from injury due to a lucky catch by George. The two of them, along with the rest of the team, shot Oliver the dirtiest looks they could muster.

"I could've _died," _Angelina growled.

"Er, guess you all are dismissed then. Work harder next time!" Oliver said as he sprinted away, not willing to take any chances with his pissed teammates.


	2. Heidi was easily the smallest

**A/N:** This is a collection of drabbles written for the Setting Boot Camp (#03 - petite).

* * *

**What's Quodpot?**  
_a collection of quidditch-related drabbles_

* * *

Heidi was easily the smallest Quidditch player on the Hufflepuff team probably the other houses as well. She knew she was scrawny and little and probably couldn't take a hit from a beater well, but she wasn't the quitting type.

Before tryouts, she was on the pitch for hours every single day, in true Hufflepuff fashion. She could fly really quickly and had fast reflexes and was willing to get sweaty and dirty every single day in order to improve herself, but she was still surprised when Cedric told her she had made the team.

"Don't look so surprised, Macavoy. You destroyed all those guys twice your size. If that's not talent, I don't know what is."


	3. It's way too hot

**A/N:** This is a collection of drabbles written for the Setting Boot Camp (#04 - glisten). Also for the Friendship Boot Camp (#03 - participation).

* * *

**What's Quodpot?**  
_a collection of quidditch-related drabbles_

* * *

"Ew, it's way too hot outside for practice," Alicia complained as she tried to wipe the sweat off her brow. Unfortunately for her, the towel was already soaking wet and obviously incapable of absorbing the waterfall her body was producing.

"Everyday, I am thankful that I don't sweat like a pig," said George smugly as he gulped down some water.

"Hey!" protested Alicia as she realized the insult was directed at her. "I am sweating because I actually participate in practice unlike a certain redhead princess. Besides, I can totally see your sweat."

George flicked his getting-too-long hair into her direction, effectively giving the chaser a light shower of body sweat. Alicia screamed and threw her dripping towel at him. Boys were so dumb.

"Weasley! Spinnet! Stop goofing off and get back on your brooms!"

Shooting each other dirty looks, both of them acquiesed to Oliver's demands.

"Oh, and by the way, this isn't sweat. It's just beautiful, glistening skin."

Alicia just rolled her eyes. Typical George.


	4. Cho had always loved the sky

**A/N:** This is a collection of drabbles written for the Setting Boot Camp (#25 - love letters).

* * *

**What's Quodpot?**  
_a collection of quidditch-related drabbles_

* * *

Cho had always loved the sky. Her mum told her it was only natural, she was named butterfly, after all. And all butterflies get their wings eventually.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long. On her fourth birthday, Daddy got her a children's broom and the rest was history. Cho was ready to explore the sky, ready to search for adventures, but her parents weren't quite ready to let their little girl go too far (even though she promised she'd always come home).

It was at Hogwarts that she finally had her chance to touch the sky. Cho spent hours there over the weekends, flying as high as she could, executing elaborate flips, writing love letters to the sky. The Quidditch pitch become her closest thing to home.

After Cedric, Cho would end up on the pitch in the middle of the night and would fly until the tears stopped. The sky would hold Cho until calmness finally enveloped her frame. She loves flying more than anything else. Little butterfly Cho.


	5. A group of friends was sitting

**A/N:** This is a collection of drabbles written for the Setting Boot Camp (#01 - convoluted).

* * *

**What's Quodpot?**  
_a collection of quidditch-related drabbles_

* * *

A group of friends was sitting in a circle on the Quidditch pitch, seeming to all be concentrated on a couple pieces of paper in the center which were only visible due to the light of a wand.

"So, we're basically just playing Quidditch blindfolded which a bunch of unnecessarily complicated extra rules thrown in?" Katie asked as she picked up her broom and stood up.

"Surprised you picked it up that quickly, Katie-cat," Fred joked.

"Why don't we get in the air and then decide who's better?"

"Damn right! Katie and Angie and I are gonna kick all of your asses!" Lee said, laughing as he tied a bandana over his eyes.

And as they got into the air, the light-hearted rivalries were immediately abandoned and replaced with giggles and head-on collisions. There's nothing that can bring people together like playing a completely made-up impossible-to-win game at midnight.


	6. James proposed to Lily

**A/N:** This is a collection of drabbles written for the Setting Boot Camp (#06 - stiffen).

* * *

**What's Quodpot?**  
_a collection of quidditch-related drabbles_

* * *

James proposed to Lily right after their final winning Quidditch match. The moment she saw him go onto one knee, Marlene stiffened. He was going to take Lily away and she had to stay and watch (since it would be way too conspicuous for a chaser to disappear before the team even left the pitch).

Marlene wanted to scream, but instead put on the biggest fake smile and gave everyone hugs. Because that's what best friends are supposed to do. They're not supposed to hate your happiness and they're not supposed to be this codependent and they're not supposed to dream about you every night.

She knew she'd need copious amounts of fire whiskey to make it through the night. And when she glanced at Sirius, Marlene knew she wasn't the only one.


End file.
